This disclosure relates generally to security systems and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a security enclosure.
Theft of indoor and/or outdoor equipment can be very expensive for homeowners and/or businesses. Lost equipment may result in significant inconveniences for homeowners or lost production for businesses. For example, if an outside air-conditioning unit is stolen, the homeowners may not be able to occupy the home until repairs are made and/or the unit replaced. Similarly, businesses may require workers to leave the workplace until repairs are made. Therefore, it can be seen that improvements in the art are needed.